


Farewell, Princess ©

by Cloakseeker



Category: Original Work, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: carrie fisher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: This is a poem I literally just wrote in the aftermath of Carrie Fisher's death, our Princess Leia. May the Force be with her always! We will never forget her. Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters. This is only a tribute. I hope you like it. Copyright Christina Wind, 2016.





	

by Christina Wind

 

A symbol of rebellion, a figure of hope

A personality like a kaleidoscope

A princess by day, a badass by night

A fighter for freedom and all that is right.

 

Darkness and light converge in her

Courage and determination, yes sir

Compassion and love for all those around

Devotion her scepter, wisdom her crown.

 

Sacrifice is hard to make

Forget yourself and all your heartache

To be the pillar for all that's worth

To be crucial to justice's rebirth.

 

Our princess is gone, she has left us forever

Part of the Force now, however

She will watch over us from among the stars

And leave behind tiny scars.

 

For she is now free and her spirit alive

Her rebellion is what will thrive

And all of us will chant anew

May the Force be with you, Leia, may it be with you!


End file.
